World behind the Mirror 1-Life in Slender Mansion
by DragonMage159
Summary: Sanaya Grace, adopted Asian-American, has had enough of the kids at school calling her a freak. She can't help it wierd things start happening when she is around, oh so she thought. Why? Maybe the key to that question is around her neck, a silver charm with an O and an X through it. After that, her seemingly normal life is flipped upside down. Creepypasta involved.
1. Prologue

Hey there dear reader, thank you for clicking on this little story of mine it's greatly appreciated. This is one of my first stories so if its kinda cruddy sorry. K, 'nuf 'bout dat on with the story

Sanaya P.O.V.

Hello there, my name is Sanaya Grace and this is my story. How about a bit of background before we start? Because it's quite pointless to read this without knowing what the hell is going on and also...

I'm sorry, I was rambling again wasn't I?

Well there's my foster parents but what's to say about them. Sometimes I wonder if Dad remembers I exist, thanks to his new job he's away every summer. The only thing good from that is his good pay. I guess you could say we're loaded. I love reading, writing, music and playing videogames so I have loads of books, videogame consoles and music equipment.

My Mom, however, is the best ever. She's everything a kid like me could ask for in a mother. Even though she's loud and pushy, I love her. She's the only one who makes my life bearable. You see, my mom is the dream I come home to after the Hell Hole of Nightmares, commonly known as school. I'm considered a freak amongst my own peers because I never followed the status quo. My thin, frameless glasses don't help this either.

My best friend is my only friend. Shay Copperfield, yes he is a guy and no he is not my boyfriend even though he's quite the looker. Picture this, tall, tan and shaggy auburn hair falling over sea-green eyes topped with the most amazing smile on this Earth.

He's a hot mess, are you lovin' it...

"HELL YES!"

Good to hear. Yea well he's my friend, nothing more, nothing less. He's also an amazing artist. It's like the pictures he draws come to life I swear.

My life slowly spiraled out of control two years ago on my tenth birthday. When I woke up, there was a book-sized black box tied with a white velvet ribbon. Inside was a letter and a necklace. It was pure silver and the charm was an O with an X through it.

The letter said...well, why don't we flash back so things will be more clear to you?

What do you say?

Well...what DO you say reader? Reveiws are always appreciated. And before someone freaks out, this story is also on Quotev under my name.

The next few chapters will be in flashback mode untill further notice.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a crisp Autumn night in the town of Terra. All children were sound asleep while dark storm clouds rolled through the star-speckled sky.

A tall cloaked figure emerged from the wood at the edge of town and made his way to the civilization with a small box in his arms. He turned 'round the corner to the center of town, and there it was. Terra's Childrens Home for Orphans.

He had hoped that it would never come to this... that he would never have to give the child up, but he had no choice. His sweet little girl...he hoped that she would forgive him for his faults, his flaws, she would have hated him .

He just wanted to give her a chance, a life away from him...but life was a cruel mistress, he would end up ruining her no matter where he was...at least for the time being.

He looked up, having almost reached the building where his precious bundle would be placed. This would probably be the last time he saw her, but time was running out. He didn't want to leave her alone with a bunch of strangers

When he reached the top step to the front door, he gently put down the box and brought out a sleeping bundle of black and white. He brought the it to his chest and held it there for a long while, as if saying goodbye.

Thunder rumbled in the distance of grey rain clouds, breaking him from his train of thought. He reluctantly put the bundle back in the box and place an envelope against the elegant black and white curl blancket. He knocked on the large oak doors just loud enough to wake someone inside.

Maria, the head of the orphanage and a kindly lady, heard and made her way to the door just as the first drops of the September shower fell.

Meanwhile outside, the hooded figure hesitantly made his way down the stairs and walked away from the orphanage. The thunder woke the sleeping child and it started to cry. With every sob the child made the figure walked faster and by the time Maria reached the door the figure had already dissapeared into the woods.

She unlocked the door only to find a crying baby girl in a black and white blanket and a rainy background with the occasinal flash of lighting. She rushed to the child to comfort her from the ear-splitting claps of thunder. As she picked up the little girl, there was a letter tucked between the blanket folds. Maria opened the envelope the best she could with one hand. The letter had these words in neat handwriting:

'Dear whom ever it may concern,

I appologise for this occurence but I had no choice in the matter. My world is a harsh one, one that is no place for one so small. If it had ended diffrently, I would've been able to keep my precious girl. Her name is Sanaya and she is one for sweet foods, long walks, sunshine, fresh air- the finer things in life, so please provide these pleasures when possible.

I'm sure you will be able to raise her, something I won't be able to do for a very long time. All I ask is that you keep her safe until she is 13 years of age, I will come to collect her when this occurs. My only hope is that she is safe here and away from me.

Sencerely,

A Desperate Father'

The letter had ended there, but there was a symbol next to the sign-off Maria found quite strange, she had never seen one like it.

It was a circle with an X through it written scraggly in red ink.

 _A/N: *cries at how shitty this chapter was* I'm so sorry at how a short shit this was. Grade 10 has too much work! I didn't sign up for growing up!_

 _Review plz?_


End file.
